


Puoi farmi un favore?

by batterseaghost



Category: One Direction, larry fandom
Genre: M/M, friends to fake boyfriends to lovers, insieme per finta, pr relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batterseaghost/pseuds/batterseaghost
Summary: Harry è deciso  a fare coming out e ci sta seriamente lavorando, Louis, il suo migliore amico ha appena perso l'ennesimo posto di lavoro. a uno serve un finto fidanzato e all'altro un vero, nuovo lavoro.





	

**Author's Note:**

> riposto dal vecchio account  
> a volte mi chiedo perché l'abbia cancellato... grr  
> va beh... spero vi piaccia. lasciate un segno del vostro passaggio, è sempre gradito:)  
> come sempre  
> godetevelo!!! :)))  
> E.

# e-mails

Harry salì nella propria camera d’albergo.

era stanco, ma il sonno ancora non sopraggiungeva.

Aprì il proprio portatile e andò direttamente nella casella della posta.

Eccola! disse.

 

Un e-mail da Louis.

 

_Hey amico, come va?_

_Email settimanale con un giorno di anticipo, ma domani sarà il compleanno di mia mamma, quindi… va beh._

_Non ho moltissimo da dirti, anzi ho una cosa da dirti, ma non mi va di raccontarti subito i miei problemi._

_Ho visto un tuo video su YouTube, credo fossi in Svezia, beh! Proprio niente male, sembri quasi un artista internazionale lo sai? :)_

_Va beh, ti dico dei miei guai, come vedi sono stato abbastanza bravo da farti prima dei complimenti._

_Quindi vediamo… sono stato licenziato. Di nuovo._

_Questa volta non ho proprio colpa. Pensavo anche di rivolgermi al sindacato dei lavoratori… comunque, il mio capo, sì lui, mi ha licenziato in tronco._

_Diciamo che un po’ capisco… ma la reazione mi sembra eccessiva._

_Mettiamola così. È un tipo geloso, nonostante la moglie e i figli, e vedermi con “uno” lo ha fatto andare un po’ fuori di testa._

_Forse perché eravamo nel suo retrobottega._

_Va beh… sono di nuovo al punto di partenza. La mia carriera nei negozi di giocattoli è finita._

_E quello con cui mi ha beccato era l’ennesimo buco nell’acqua… uff._

_Va beh… rockstar, usa le mie vicende personali per il tuo prossimo album e sarà valsa la pena di vivere una vita così assurda._

_Ti mando un abbraccio, ricordati di noi mortali ogni tanto. Magari vienimi a trovare, mia mamma e le mie sorelle mi assillano._

_Nel frattempo… resta d’oro okay?_

_Bacio Louis._

Harry fece scrocchiare le dita e il collo e poi iniziò a digitare la risposta.

 

Da Harry a Louis.

 

_Ciao a te amico mio,_

_In effetti ho scritto una canzone sulla tua storia, si intitola “non farlo col tuo capo” e c'è anche una seconda parte "non farlo nel retrobottega, se non sei con il tuo capo" sto pensando ad una terza versione. aspetto update._

_Comunque… tu e le tue storie riuscite sempre a portare una nota gioiosa nella mia altrimenti grigia e manipolata esistenza._

_Non voglio entrare nei dettagli, ma sto lavorando ad importanti novità._

_Una su tutte la possibilità di un coming out, ma tengo la bocca cucita e spero porti bene non parlarne troppo._

_Ti farò sapere come va._

_Sapere del tuo quarto licenziamento mi spezza il cuore (sono ironico)_

_Trovo la reazione del tuo capo giustificabile comunque. Insomma chi non andrebbe fuori di senno all’idea di perderti?_

_Ti prego non smettere mai di farti licenziare!! È una delle poche cose certe in questa vita. Questo e il fatto che mi manchi._

_Faccio il possibile per passare il mese prossimo, dai un bacio a Jay e alle ragazze. Ricordami da quanto non ci si vede?_

_Ah troppo tempo._

_Alla prossima settimana._

_Baci ovunque Harry._

Questa cosa andava avanti da ormai due anni, ogni settimana, i due amici si mandavano una mail.

In cui si raccontavano le proprie cose, a volte era Harry a spedire per primo a volte Louis.

Erano amici da quando si erano conosciuti ad un campo estivo.

Non abitavano nella stessa città, ma avevano trovato il modo di vedersi e sentirsi.

Poi un giorno Harry aveva detto a Louis che avrebbe partecipato alle nuove selezioni per Xfactor.

Louis lo aveva sostenuto da subito.

E Harry ce l’aveva fatta.

Determinato e pieno di talento. Era quello che si meritava.

Quello che non si aspettavano era che diventasse nel giro di due anni davvero molto famoso, molto amato e anche molto seguito.

Ma non aveva mai lasciato da parte Louis.

Quando poteva andava a trovarlo ed erano solo loro due, amici come sempre. Non la star e lo sfigato.

Harry e Louis.

Che poi Harry non avrebbe mai descritto Louis come uno sfigato. Era solo un tipo ribelle e anticonvenzionale.

Le loro mail settimanali erano la cosa a cui Harry teneva di più in assoluto.

Bilanciavano l’assurdità che a volte lo circondava, il mondo dove anche le storie che sembrano finte per nascondere cose vere, in realtà sono storie finte per nascondere storie ancora più finte.

 

_Da Louis_

_Tesoro non voglio spezzare i tuoi sogni di libertà, ma questa mattina ho letto un articolo di un tipo che dice che sei saltato sul treno della bisessualità per far parlare di te._

_Bisessualità. Ma non dovresti andare anche con le ragazze per questo???_

_Erano donne quelle che ti facevi?_

_Quindi dopo lo sciupa femmine ora siamo al tipo che fa finta di essere bisessuale._

_Credo diranno che fai finta di essere gay quando finalmente sarai te stesso._

_Comunque…_

_Mi fa piacere che alcune delle tue certezze si basino sulla mia precaria esistenza._

_Ma dirò al mio ex capo che tra parentesi non fa che assillarmi di messaggi sconci, che sei solidale con lui._

_Anzi ti do il numero, metti una buona parola, così mi riassume._

_Nel frattempo mi mantengo spacciando erba fuori dalle scuole… buuuuuuu._

_Scherzo ovviamente e lo dico davvero! non solo nel caso che qualcuno legga la tua posta in cerca delle foto nude che ti facevo quando avevi sedici anni… Ahahhahahha… scherzo!_

_Sono una bella persona._

_Un abbraccio_

_Louis_

_Da harry_

_Speravo di passare, ma non ci riesco, tieni duro ancora due mesi e poi prima della promozione del nuovo disco sarò a casa. A casa tua._

_Hihihih…_

_Ho voglia di stare un po’ con te, a sentirti dire e fare cose al limite della moralità. Cose che non sono mai accadute vero???_

_Ma le hai ancora le foto?_

_Sai che io ho una foto tua nel portafogli?_

_vestito, sia chiaro. beh più o meno._

_Per quanto riguarda l’articolo so di quale parli e so chi l’ha scritto. Un idiota._

_Io sto davvero lavorando a questa cosa del coming out, sto lanciando input qua e là nelle interviste, anzi uno proprio questa sera, credo alcuni articoli siano già on line._

_Tesoro, ho bisogno di fare questa cosa non per togliermi quelle odiose etichette ma perché voglio essere libero e sincero con chi ama me e quello che faccio._

 

_ma soprattutto con me stesso. Ci sono ancora molte discussioni sul come e sul quando, ma sto facendo il possibile per accelerare la cosa._

_Ti tengo aggiornato. Ciao bellissima persona._

_h._

_Louis:_

_Ho visto ed ho letto._

_“non così importante”_

_Te la sei giocata bene_

_Scommetto eri d’accordo con quel tipo per l’assist._

_Sei intelligente. Non mi stupisce. Ce la farai._

_L’erba frutta bene, ma ho davvero bisogno di un lavoro, sto pensando di tornare dal mio vecchio capo._

_Uffa… ti serve dell’erba??? Hihihihihh… STO SCHERZANDO!!!_

_Ma non voglio tornare da lui._

_Non mi piace essere trattato come un giocattolo._

_Cioè… solo in alcune occasioni e solo da chi dico io._

_Insomma ci siamo capiti._

_Mister celebrità ho visto che ultimamente non sai gestire i bottoni della camicia!!!_

_Non è difficile… ci sono tante asole quanti bottoni._

_Ogni bottone va nella sua asola, e così per tutta la lunghezza della camicia._

_NON è DIFFICILE_

_:P_

_Baby, io vado. Sto morendo di sonno, so che sei a Los Angeles e chissà quando leggerai questa cosa, ma …_

_Come sempre, alla prossima._

_Louis_

_p.s.:NON è DIFFCILE._

_Harry:_

_è stile._

_E non posso credere che tu abbia qualcosa da dire sul mio modo di vestire!!! Sei praticamente un senzatetto!!!_

_Se dovessero vederti portar fuori la carta penserebbero che stai cercando casa!!! (l’hai capita vero?)_

_Il mio umorismo non è sempre chiaro a tutti._

_Comunque sì, sono ancora a Los Angeles, un paio di giorni al sole._

_Sono stanco._

_Domani devo incontrarmi (via skype) con il mio management per definire la cosa, insomma il coming out. Incrocia le dita per me amico mio._

_Ne ho bisogno._

_P.s.: non tornare da lui, per favore, Lou. Ti compro tutta l’erba che hai, quella che non ti sei già fumato. :P_

_-_

# il favore

Stava per finire una altra settimana e Louis stava facendo il vagabondo tra il salotto di casa e la cucina.

La madre e le sorelle erano appena tornare e lui aveva risentito la stessa storia da quattro bocche diverse.

Aveva davvero bisogno di andarsene,

se solo fosse riuscito a tenersi un lavoro!!!  cazzo!!! forse sarebbe stato meglio studiare e andare al college.

Forse sarebbe stato meglio fare un sacco di cose diversamente…

Eccolo di nuovo nei suoi pensieri delle cinque del pomeriggio, così li chiamava.

Quelli in cui per colpa della noia mortale e di un’ alimentazione scorretta ti metti a sindacare su ogni scelta fatta nella tua vita.

Scuola, sesso, amicizie… amore.

Uff!!! poteva aver sbagliato ogni cosa???

Di solito le profonde e deprimenti riflessioni delle cinque pomeriggio finivano per i seguenti motivi.

  * la prossima canna ti usciva davvero bene, da manuale, quasi da voler fare un tutorial e postarlo su youtube
  * scoprire che in tv stavano dando le repliche della tua serie preferita
  * Harry Styles ti mandava una mail.
  * La fame chimica ti faceva sembrare la merendina che stavi mangiando come l’avessero cucinata Cracco e Barbieri dopo un amplesso.



 

<<Lou amore, puoi aprire la porta?>>

Louis mise in bocca l’ultimo boccone della suddetta merendina e con le mani appiccicose andò ad aprire la porta.

<<mmhannny!!!>> disse (sta per Harry con la bocca piena)

<<gnuis!!>> (sta per louis facendo finta di avere la bocca piena) disse Harry e i due scoppiarono a ridere

Louis cacciò giù il boccone

<<ce l’hai fatta!!!>>

<<dovevo per forza!!!>> disse Harry e si avvicinò, lasciò cadere le borse e prese in braccio Louis sollevandolo da terra

<<non farmi girare sono troppo fatto>>

Disse Louis stringendosi al corpo di Harry

<<sono felice, felice, felice>> aggiunse.

<<immagino>> fece Harry ironico.

<<non per quello, sono felice di vedere te>> disse Louis

Arrivarono Jay e le ragazze e ci furono dieci minuti di totale delirio

<<ti fermi ovviamente>> disse Louis <<fino a domani sera se per voi va bene>> rispose Harry  <<per noi va bene>> disse Jay felicissima.

Harry andò ancora verso Louis e lo abbracciò di nuovo.

<<quanto mi sei mancato>> disse piano.

 

Dopo la cena e le dovute chiacchiere, Harry e Louis restarono da soli nella stanza di Louis.

<<non ci starò mai lì dentro>> fece Harry indicando il lettino da campeggio.

<<non tutti dormiamo in letti da due piazze e mezzo>>

<<ah ah ah…>>

<<senti prendo io il materassino e tu il mio letto>> propose Louis.

<<senti prendiamo entrambi il tuo letto>>

<<non credo si risolva il problema.>>

<<una piazza e mezza basteranno>>

<<e come?>>

<<io sono la piazza e tu la mezza>> spiegò Harry.

<<ah ah ah>> fece Louis

I due si sistemarono sotto le coperte.

<<sai già cosa vuoi fare domani?>>

<<giocare con i gemelli e oziare il più possibile. E poi ti dovrei parlare di una cosa>>

 <<oh… sembra seria>> fece Louis.

<<può sembrarti strana, ma può essere un’ottima soluzione per entrambi>>

<<accennami qualcosa>>

<<domani>>

E poi Harry diede le spalle a Louis che lo abbracciò. E si augurarono la buona notte.

 

 

<<okay… ora ti dico>> Fece Harry.

Erano le due del pomeriggio, i due ragazzi avevano passato la mattina giocando con i gemelli che ora dormivano beati e stanchi.

Harry trascinò Louis sotto il portico.

<<quindi… ho parlato con il mio management e siamo d’accordo sul coming out>>

<<è bellissimo>>

<<non siamo molto d’accordo sulla dinamica>>

<<oh, mi dispiace, credevo bastasse dire “mamma, papà, sono gay”>> fece Louis.

Harry si mise a ridere.

<<purtroppo per alcune persone gay e famoso significa anche malato e promiscuo>>

<<certo, capisco, funzionava meglio l’immagine di uno che si faceva una modellina dopo l’altra>>

<<lo so, mi trovi completamente d’accordo sull’assurdità di certi stereotipi>> poi Harry fece un sospiro. <<okay, questo è il punto. Loro vogliono che il mio coming out sia graduale e sia con qualcuno, qualcuno al mio fianco. Una storia seria. Un fidanzato insomma, per farmi sembrare pulito e monogamo, cosa che tendo ad essere comunque>>

<<quindi una copertura maschile anziché femminile>> disse Louis.

<<capiamoci: i miei fan più intelligenti non hanno mai creduto alla copertura femminile, ma crederanno a quella maschile, perché sanno benissimo che sono gay e che lo sono sempre stato. E comunque è una mezza verità. Gay sono gay, solo il fidanzato è fasullo.>>

<<e chi ti appioppano?>>

<<loro volevano darmi un tizio, un modello… farci vedere un paio di volte insieme, poi qualche tweet e poi via con il resto>>

<<un modello, cazzo! Anche io ne voglio uno>> fece Louis.

<<ma… io ho rifiutato. Perché avevo in mente qualcun altro>>

<<oh… e chi?>>

<<una persona di cui mi fido, con cui sarei molto più spontaneo e naturale, una persona che conosco, e che ha disperatamente bisogno di un lavoro, prima di essere arrestato per spaccio>>

<<Oh… oooooooooooooooooooooh>>

<<già. Se ti va. Guarda che il contratto è una cosa seria, vera, con degli zeri veri, dei numeri veri, soldi veri e poi staremmo insieme e viaggeremmo insieme…>>

 <<e posso avere un modello anche io?>> disse Louis ironico.

<<no, ma puoi avere una rock star>>

<<mmmm… non so che dire>>

<<potresti dire di sì>>

<<ma è legale una cosa del genere?>>

<<e da quando è un problema per te!! comunque si>>

<<uff… dovrò vestirmi come un coglione oppure…>>

<<grazie per il complimento. Senti dovrai essere te stesso. Non troppo. Abbastanza te stesso, ma pensa al lato positivo>>

<<posso pensarci mentre mi faccio una canna?>>

<<Lou! Per favore>>

<<sto scherzando, certo che accetto, però non so un cazzo di come funzionano queste cose, quindi non ti incazzare con me se faccio qualche cazzata>>

<<so che mi pentirò all’istante, ma sono sicuro che andrà benissimo>>

<<okay ora entro e dico a mia mamma che ci siamo fidanzati>>

<<Lou!>>

Ma Louis si alzò ed entrò in casa, Harry scoppiò a ridere, non c’era modo di fermare Louis.

Dopo venti secondi udì delle urla isteriche e perfino un piatto cadere per terra.

<<oh cazzo! Ho creato un mostro>> fece tra sè.

 

Harry passò il resto del pomeriggio spiegando quella cosa anche alla famiglia di Louis.

<<allora non è vero?>>  chiese  Jay quasi dispiaciuta.

<<mi stai lasciando?>> disse Louis ad Harry e poi si portò una mano al petto. <<quindi immagino che tu stia rinnegando anche tutto quel sesso selvaggio da ubriachi>>

 <<Louis!!!>> fece Harry e Jay scoppiò a ridere.

<<per quanto riguarda le ragazze è meglio per loro non spiegare tutto, meglio credano alla storia, più sono genuine meglio è>> disse Harry

<<ma tu,  mia madre e gemma siete un'altra storia>> Jay annuì, era d’accordo.

Una volta spiegate e definite le cose e passato il resto del pomeriggio a ridacchiare con Louis, fu il momento di partire.

<<ti contatto per il contratto>>

<<splendida rima, sei davvero dotato>> disse Louis

<<e ci sentiamo, solo più spesso>> disse Harry e abbracciò Louis quasi a stritolarlo.

<<senti ho solo una domanda>> fece Louis.

<<cosa?>> chiese Harry

<<per i viaggi, cioè tu devi passare al controllo come tutti oppure hai una corsia preferenziale>> Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo.

<<non ci credo, senti farò in modo che tu abbia l’erba, ma non portartela mai addosso okay!!!>>

<<è una domanda! Insomma sto per venderti il mio corpo e sto per essere gettato in pasto al mondo come il succulento bocconcino di Harry Styles!!! Insomma sai cosa dice la gente del tuo uccello??? pensa cosa diranno del mio culo!!!>>

<<che sono perfetti insieme e comunque non dobbiamo girare video porno>> poi Harry unì le mani come stesse pregando <<Mi prometti di non palare mai in pubblico? Mi ero dimenticato di quanto fossero oscene le cose che escono dalla tua bocca>>

<<vedessi quelle che entrano!!!>>

 <<LOU!!!>> gridò Harry.

<<okay, rilassati, ripulirò il mio cazzo di vocabolario… però tu occupati dell’erba, avverto già un certo stress>>

 

Harry se ne andò.

Louis salì nella propria camera.

E alla prima boccata lo attraversò subito quel pensiero.

<<chi ci avrebbe mai creduto?>>

<<va beh che gli opposti si attraggono ma…>>

Nessuno ci avrebbe creduto, insomma Louis era uno che poteva piacere, ma Harry? Harry era una cazzo di star, bellissimo, perfetto e con quello stile assurdo, da star insomma, Louis era uno che sembrava appena caduto giù dal letto e quello nelle giornate buone. 

Non ci avrebbe creduto nessuno.

Ma alla seconda boccata pensò ai viaggi, ai soldi, all’erba e non da ultimo al tempo per stare con Harry.

Potevano liquidarlo, ma almeno per un po’ avrebbe potuto godersi la vita e con il suo migliore amico.

Ok, ci sto pensò.

# l'inizio della storia

 

Due giorni dopo Harry disse a Louis di prendere il treno per Londra.

Gli diede orario “ti prego cerca di non perderlo, è già pagato, devi solo salire e sederti e una volta arrivato ci sarà una macchina a prenderti”

Louis infilò la sua felpa vintage del Barcellona, i jeans, le vans e mise delle cose nel suo zainetto, cappellino di lana, giubbotto jeans imbottito, quello che gli aveva regalato Harry e pensò “può andare”

Poi salì sul treno.

“sono in orario stronzo”

“dovresti chiamarmi amore, tesoro, dolcezza e cose così, è nel contratto”

“come vuoi _cose così”_

Poi un altro messaggio sceso dal treno.

“cosa devo guardare?”

“in che senso? Cosa devi guardare”

“sono sceso dal treno e adesso?”

“potresti provare ad uscire dalla stazione. Dovrebbe esserci una macchina ad attenderti”

 “rilassati”

“mi sembra di parlare con un tossico”

“okay, ci sono. Cosa devo cercare?”

“Lou, per favore, non sei sull’isola del tesoro!!! Cerca l’autista con il cartello, sai come si scrive il tuo nome vero?”

“rilassati”

“ci sei?”

“ci sono. Cerca solo di non essere sempre così isterico e pretenzioso”

“pretenzioso? Sai cosa significa?”

“che pretendi, pretendi che io sappia delle cose quando cioè… jdcjgjgnj”

Harry chiuse il telefono, quella cosa di mandare le lettere a caso era tipico di Louis e lo faceva ridere ogni volta.

Era del tipo, so cosa sto dicendo, ma non so come dirlo, oppure vai avanti tu… una cosa così.

Avrebbe riso anche in quel momento, ma era estremamente agitato. Sapeva che Louis non avrebbe fatto storie, ma aveva paura che i capi avessero qualcosa da dire su di lui. Harry amava Louis da morire e vedeva in lui qualità uniche e straordinarie, ma sapeva anche che agli occhi degli altri potesse sembrare… uhm… non adatto.

Non adatto all’immagine che si aveva di Harry. insomma aveva vinto il british fashion award l’anno prima e diciamo che Louis era uno da campetto dietro la scuola, non che ci fosse qualcosa di male. anzi Harry lo adorava per il suo essere così. Ma conosceva abbastanza bene quel mondo per avere delle insicurezze su come sarebbe stata percepita l’immagine di Louis.

 

Le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono e Harry ci guardò dentro per trovare un Louis assorto nei propri pensieri.

<<Lou>>

La faccia di Louis si illuminò

<<Harry, cazzo, mi stavo perdendo>>

<<nell’ascensore?>>

Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo. <<fai lo spiritoso, fortuna qui tutti sembrano sapere i cazzi di tutti, ho detto Tomlinson e quella sapeva ogni cosa>>

<<la receptionist? Credo sia il suo lavoro>> Louis restò indifferente.

Infondo lui non  la capiva la cosa del lavoro, insomma stare nelle regole, essere efficienti.

<<fatti guardare>>

<<sono apposto, mi sono anche fatto la doccia>>

Poi Louis guardò la maglietta di Harry che sbucava da sotto al cappotto.

<<tesoro non dovevi scuoiare un leopardo solo per me>>

<<dimmi che andrà bene>> disse Harry pregando.

<<spero meglio che al leopardo>> rispose Louis.

 

-

Cinque minuti dopo Harry e Louis entrarono insieme nello studio dove dodici persone, dodici, erano sedute ad un grande tavolo rotondo in un immenso ufficio.

Tutti e dodici i capi del suo managment

<<stavano aspettando noi per spezzare il pane?>> disse Louis.

Harry scoppiò a ridere. I dodici si alzarono, Louis si stava per sedere ma si fermò di colpo.

<<che succede?>>

Fece quasi spaventato.

Poi tutti si sedettero, Louis un po’ esitante si sedette e si guardò intorno.

Harry gli mise una mano sulla coscia. <<perché c’è dell’acqua sulla parete?” Chiese Louis.

Una donna rispose

<<è una cascata artificiale per interni, è feng shui>>

<<che?>>

<<feng shui>>

<<nah io non la mangio quella roba, ci infilano sempre troppo cetriolo lì in mezzo, è solo cetriolo camuffato da pretenzioso pesce crudo>> Harry scoppiò a ridere.

<<è la parola del giorno? Pretenzioso?>>

<<sto cercando di sembrare un tipo intelligente>>

<<oh ci stai riuscendo>> Bisbigliarono tra loro.

 

Dopo venti minuti di discussione tra Harry e i dodici apostoli Louis che nel frattempo aveva mangiato sette biscotti, due tartine e anche una cosa molliccia che poi aveva sputato nel tovagliolo iniziò a diventare irrequieto.

<<sentite>> fece Harry.

<<passiamo direttamente alla firma, spiegherò le parti noiose a Louis man mano.>>

Poi intervenne una donna <<Harry stiamo solo pensando che forse dovresti rivedere la tua scelta, non la sua>>

<<voglio Louis>>

<<ma è->>

<<sentite so come sono, non è che non ho specchi o puttanate simili a casa e so come sembro non è che sono proprio così sballato da non rendermene conto, non sempre almeno, ma se questa cosa è importante per Harry voglio farla e voglio farla bene, non sto dicendo che mi vestirò come un coglione, ma potete ripulirmi un po’ e poi c’è Harry>>

<<mr. Tomlinson non intendiamo dire che lei non sia un bel ragazzo, anzi>>

<<grazie>>

<<ma ecco… pensavamo solo che per l’immagine di Harry fosse più->>

<<il modellino, certo, dopo le modelline, il modellino, però vedete Harry è un attore di merda, sono l’unico con cui può sembrare intimo e in confidenza. E voi dovete fare in modo che questa cosa sia credibile, giusto?>> Ci fu un’ attimo di silenzio.

<<e poi non dovrò mai dire una parola!!! Nessuno saprà mai che disastro sono>> fece Louis. Quella cosa sembrò rincuorare tutti.

<<Louis ha ragione e poi è perfetto e conosco i miei fan, specie la parte più scaltra, adoreranno

Louis. come lo adoro io>>

<<vedete, cioè è già praticamente cotto di me!>> disse Louis. -

 

In qualche modo quella cosa andò per il verso giusto.

A convincerli fu soprattutto l’atteggiamento di Harry, era rilassato e felice accanto a Louis e lo guardava come vedesse il sole sorgere sulla sua faccia, oltre a ridere smodatamente ad ogni sua battuta.

Louis era meno plateale in quella cosa, ma si vedeva quanto bene volesse ad Harry. e poi avevano un modo simbiotico di muoversi di entrare uno nello spazio personale dell’altro, non sembrava ci fosse un vero e proprio spazio personale.

Quindi furono convinti più dal vederli insieme che dalle parole.

 

-

 

Louis si fermò per la notte nell’appartamento londinese di Harry.

La prima parte del piano era scrivere un tweet in qui Harry sembrasse in preda ad un raptus romantico/adolescenziale

Pensò di scrivere

“and when you smile the whole world stop and stare for a while…” Louis ripartì la mattina seguente.

<<aspetto istruzioni capo>>

<<non ti perdere mentre torni>> disse Harry baciandolo sulla testa.

<<andiamo devo solo prendere un treno!>> fece Louis

 

Verso sera altro tweet

“la tua assenza è un assedio”

E mille retweet a chiedersi se Harry Styles stesse bene se fosse innamorato, oh mio Dio!!!

E fan urlanti, chi lo vedeva con questa chi con quello.

 

Poi Louis ricevette nuove istruzioni.

“Lou, baby fai le valige perché inizia lo show” E Louis fece le valige.

“ricordati l’erba”

 

<<okay ti spiego>> disse Harry dalla cucina, Louis era seduto sulla poltrona nel salone di Harry.

<<domani mi accompagnerai ad un’intervista. Dovranno uscire delle foto che sembreranno rubate, mettiamola così, ti si vedrà scendere dalla mia stessa auto. Riflesso nello specchio mentre mi preparano. parlare con qualcuno mentre io faccio una foto dopo l’intervista… tutto molto naturale.>>

<<devo solo seguirti e basta>>

<<perfetto>>

<<al massimo ti diranno dove metterti perché la foto sembri più casuale>>

<<non sarebbe meglio non dirmi nulla?>>

<<vediamo come va e non pensiamoci troppo>> Louis concordò su quella parte.

 

Louis quindi fece quello che sapeva fare meglio, starsene nel suo.

In macchina lui ed Harry chiacchierarono e giocarono come sempre, poi la portiera si aprì ed Harry uscì per primo… Louis aspettò il segnale ed uscì camminando un passo indietro ad Harry.

Si limitò a fare quello che gli veniva detto.

La sala trucco, decisero la posizione in cui si vedesse meglio Louis riflesso nello specchio e gli dissero di fare qualcosa tipo guardare il proprio telefono e lui lo fece.

L’Intervista andò bene.

<<qualcuno arriverà mai davvero al tuo cuore Harry Styles?>>

<<chi lo sa… magari qualcuno ci è già arrivato>>

E poi una foto fatta ad Harry e la ragazza dell’intervista in cui a pochi metri si vedeva chiaramente la figura di Louis che parlava con la guardia del corpo di Harry.

<<è andata bene>> fece Harry

<<sono stato bravo?>>

<<perfetto come sempre>>

<<vedi? Basta stare zitto e non pensare a nulla>> Harry sorrise a quell’affermazione.

Il fotografo scattò una foto proprio in quel momento.

-

 

<<ti danno sempre camere del genere?>>

<<sì, quasi sempre>>

<<posso mangiare le cose che ci sono nel cesto?>>

<<certo, devi mangiarle>>

<<bene perché ho una fame chimica da paura>> disse Louis.

Harry sorrise guardandolo avventarsi sul cesto. E scartare tutte le cose salutari.

<<vuoi che mangiamo in camera?>>

<<okay>> fece Louis

Cenarono insieme, pizza e patatine. Un paio di birre a testa.

Poi Harry si mise a suonare la chitarra e a lavorare ai propri pezzi, Louis giocava sul telefonino.

<<quando ti diranno se è andata bene?>>

<<le foto dovrebbero uscire tra pochissimo, anzi controlliamo>>

Harry aprì il pc e digitò il proprio nome.

<<ah ah! Eccole! “chi è il misterioso ragazzo accanto ad Harry in queste foto?” “Harry parla e scrive e canta d’amore e un misterioso ragazzo compare accanto a lui, coincidenze?” ma la cosa bella te la mostro ora…>> Harry entrò in tumblr.

<<che è questa roba?>>

<<tumblr. È un mondo eccezionale, fatto di repressi, maniaci depressivi, ribelli, pervertiti e gente geniale>>

<<wow, il mio mondo>>

<<io ci entro spesso. Mi diverte molto e poi la roba che trovi qui è fenomenale, ecco… guarda!>>

Harry girò un po’ lo schermo e fece scorrere la dashboard

<<questa roba l’hai messa tu?>>

<<no, seguo dei blog che di solito parlano di me e di altro anche, di musica e cose divertenti e di tutte le varie bromance di questi due anni>>

<<broche?>>

<<bromance… allora sui giornali io sono sempre stato il tipo sciupa femmine seduttore, mentre qui la gente non si fa fregare facilmente, anzi una delle regole è “i giornali mentono, spesso” sicuro crederanno che le foto con te fanno parte del mio processo di coming out, per questo è necessario che ci credano. Altrimenti saranno i primi a capire la finzione, per questo ho detto di no al modello, troppo falsa come cosa>>

<<sono degli 007>>

<<più o meno e poi i loro commenti sono sempre i più intelligenti e divertenti>>

<<okay… quindi queste cose sono state messe da loro? oh… quelli siamo noi>> fece Louis indicando la pagina.

Harry e Louis guardarono la dashboard riempirsi di nuovi post, le foto erano quelle scattate e i commenti non tardarono

<<guarda le tag, anche quelle sono esilaranti>>

I due guardarono e lessero per un po’

<<credevo ci andassero duri con me, insomma tu sei… e io sono…>>

<<cosa?>>

<<dai io sono un senzatetto lo dici sempre anche tu, tu sei stiloso>>

<<beh so che dico questa, ma solo perché lo dici tu, lo dico per ridere con te, ma a me piace molto il tuo stile easy>>

<<oh… quindi sono easy, okay>> fece Louis soddisfatto.

<<comunque a loro piaci, ma soprattutto piaci a me>>

<<oh tesoro.>>

Poi lessero ancora un po’

Frasi del tipo

 

_Ditemi che quello è il suo ragazzo_

_Ditemi che stiamo guardando il futuro mr. Styles_

_Ero pronta al coming out, ma così il livello si è alzato al massimo_

E via dicendo

E anche più sconce

<<oh mio Dio! Harry, leggi!>>

<<oh, sì quando vanno sul sesso sono irrefrenabili. “ora so da dove esce l’ispirazione di Harry

Styles, e da dove entra ed esce ed entra ed esce…”

Questa notte chiuderò gli occhi pensando a tutto il sesso che Harry e il suo ragazzo stanno facendo” “secondo voi chi fa cosa?”>>

<<io lo do e tu lo prendi>> chiarì subito Louis.

<<Louis andiamo, è più plausibile il contrario…>>

<<okay bene, allora facciamo a turno>>

<<molto meglio>> disse Harry

<<oh non ci credo, vedi? L’hanno scritta la cosa del tuo uccello e del mio culo!!! Lo sapevo!!!>>

<<ahahahahhahahahah>>

<<hey però il mio fondo schiena sta riscuotendo un enorme successo>> constatò Louis

<<come biasimarli>> fece Harry.

Poi si fece tardi e i due andarono a dormire.

 

-

 

<<Lou ho portato un po’ di cose per te>>

<<del tipo?>>

<<visto che ti piace vestire sportivo se vogliamo definire così il tuo stile, ho svaligiato un negozio dell’adidas>>

<<wow… adidas, mi piace un casino>>

<<lo so. e poi mi hanno visto e quando ti vedranno vestito con questa roba, beh 2+2>>

<<cinque.>>

<<radiohead>> disse Harry

<<oh quindi ti intendi anche di musica?>> commentò ironico Louis.

<<idiota. Per lo meno so cosa è il feng shui>>

<<avevo capito sushi, pensavo parlasse di quella merda di tartine!>>

<<certo>>

Fece Harry e poi si guardò attorno.

<<che hai fatto tutto il giorno?>>

<<uhm… ho fumato, guardato la mia serie preferita e mi sono fatto una sega>>

<<oh… okay, non hai sporcato in giro vero?>>

Louis si guardò attorno

<<so come farmi una sega>>

<<ok, vado a farmi una doccia. Poi usciamo a cena>>

<<va bene, ma tipo una cosa nostra oppure…>>

<<oppure, devo farmi vedere a questa cena. E tu mi devi accompagnare, ma non preoccuparti ho preso io tutto>>

<<non farmi vestire come un coglione>> disse Louis

<<fidati di me>>

Louis allora entrò in bagno. <<mi devo fare la doccia anche io?>>

<<sarebbe gradito>> Disse Harry.

Allora Louis si spogliò ed entrò nella doccia.

<<Lou!!>>

<<ci metto un secondo>> fece Louis

<<non puoi metterci un secondo… okay fammi entrare ti lavo io>> Disse Harry e Louis gli fece fare, tutto tranne le parti intime. <<okay qui ci penso io>>

poi Louis fu spinto fuori dalla doccia.

<<però mi piace quando mi coccoli lo sai?>> disse

<<mi piace coccolarti e sono felice da matti che tu stia facendo questa cosa con me. felice da matti>>

<<si vede, lo vedono tutti>> disse Louis.

 

In effetti dopo le ultime foto insieme era piuttosto palese a tutti il grado di amore che Harry provava verso il misterioso ragazzo.

Alla cena sarebbe stato rivelato il suo nome.

Ovvero una foto al tavolo avrebbe mostrato il cartello segna posto con la scritta Harry and Louis.

<<wow, sono impazziti per il tuo nome>> disse Harry una volta in camera.

<<è un bel nome>> fece Louis.

<<voglio che mi sentano pronunciarlo… non voglio che la pronuncia sia sbagliata>>

<<tipo?>>

<<lewis o cose così, voglio che mi sentano dire il tuo nome>>

<<vuoi aprire la finestra e gridarlo?>> Harry scoppiò a ridere.

<<dovresti sentire quello che scrivono. Accidenti.>>

<<tipo?>>

<<tipo che siamo bellissimi, che dovremmo fare dei figli, che vorrebbero che ci baciassimo>>

<<oh dici che dovremmo farlo?>> chiese Harry

<<non saprei, deve sembrare spontaneo giusto?>> rispose Louis.

<<credo di sì. forse dovremmo baciarci a stampo e fare in modo che sia naturale>>

<<spero che un giorno vogliano vederci mentre mi fai un pompino>> pregò Louis.

<<Lou!!!>>

<<che c’è? Non è colpa mia.>>

 

-

Giamaica e...

<<ho parlato con i capi>>

<<tutti e dodici?>> chiese Louis

<<qualcuno, dicono che un bacio sarebbe carino, intanto la Larry romance va a gonfie vele>>

<<scusa non parlo lingue straniere>> disse Louis

<<noi, Louis e Harry, larry>>

<<oh… ma non mi sembra equo, ci sono più lettere tue che mie e insomma...va beh, continua.>>

<<comunque abbiamo cinque giorni liberi, quattro se calcoli il viaggio, quindi andiamo in

Giamaica>>

<<oh sì ti prego, oh sì ti prego, oh sì ti prego, oh sì.>> poi Louis si alzò e saltò sul letto

<<il mio ragazzo mi porta in Giamaica, il mio ragazzo mi porta in Giamaica>>

Harry scoppiò a ridere come un pazzo. Poi Louis cadde di nuovo sul letto, a cavalcioni sulle gambe di Harry.

<<ti darei il culo per molto meno>> fece Louis ovviamente ironico.

<<per ora vogliono solo vederci pomiciare un po’ sulla spiaggia, fare un paio di foto e metterle sul mio instagram… e cose così>>

<<ci sto!>> disse Louis. e poi diede un bacio a stampo ad Harry

<<ora, se permetti per entrare in modalità Giamaica style mi farò una bella canna>> Harry uscì da quel momento di trance e andò sulla poltrona a prendere la propria chitarra <<fai pure tesoro>> disse a Louis.

<<grazie amore mio>>

 

-

 

Harry si accorse presto che rendere felice Louis era una specie di vocazione, a volte pensava di trarre più eccitazione lui nel farlo che Louis nel riceve attenzioni. Era strano, perché era partito con la cosa dello shopping e poi era diventato qualsiasi cosa.

La volta in cui Louis era entrato nella doccia e lo aveva lavato, quando gli aveva detto del viaggio e lo aveva visto saltare di gioia

 Ogni volta che Louis lo guardava a lui veniva voglia di fare qualcosa. Ed erano perfetti perché praticamente per Louis il “non fare” era una specie di aspirazione.

Quindi Harry gli metteva i vestiti sul letto, Harry gli lavava i capelli, Harry lo teneva per mano, Harry lo faceva sedere sulle proprie gambe, gli passava le posate, gli sistemava il tovagliolo, gli versava l’acqua, ordinava solo cose che piacevano a Louis, faceva in modo che ci fossero sempre un paio di schifezze da mangiare in camera e poi regali. Di ogni tipo. A volte Harry lo vestiva e gli allacciava le scarpe.

<<non starà diventando una malattia la tua?>> gli disse quando una volta nel loro bugalow, che sembrava una mega villa sulla spiaggia.

Mentre Harry stava lavando i capelli di Louis. vestiti già preparati, puliti e pronti sul letto.

<<forse sì. ma mi piace coccolarti.>> disse Harry alzando le spalle

<<non mi sto lamentando, ma non sentirti obbligato, ok? So che sono uno che se la prende comoda, ma so cavarmela>>

<<non ho dubbi Lou. Solo mi piace. Forse cerco in qualche modo di ripagarti per quello che stai facendo per me>>

<<cioè??? Ci sto guadagnando solo io>>

<<no, non dire così, sei pazzo? Io ho te, non sono solo in giro per il mondo, ma ho il mio migliore amico e questo è tutto per me. vale tantissimo>>

<<sei davvero un romanticone>>

Harry versò l’acqua calda sulla testa di Louis per sciacquare la schiuma

<<sei bellissimo lo sai? Dicono che ho davvero un buon gusto>>

<<smettila, sai benissimo che quello bello tra noi sei tu>>

Harry scosse la testa e prese la spugna, e iniziò a lavare la schiena di Louis <<non sono mai stato così pulito e profumato come da quando sto con te>> disse Louis.

Harry sorrise. Sto con te. che suono meraviglioso.

Quando non restarono più parti da lavare, se non quelle intime Harry gli passò la spugna e andò a prendere l’asciugamano, così dopo averlo lavato lo vestì.

<<recuperiamo un po’ di sonno>> fece e si misero nel letto.

Louis abbracciò Harry

E Harry prima di addormentarsi lasciò una piccola traccia su twitter.

 

“Darling, I'll bathe your skin, I'll even wash your clothes

Just give me some candy”

 

-

 

il giorno seguente era quello della pomiciata.

Quindi i due si alzarono, si sistemarono, Harry preparò ogni cosa per la spiaggia, Louis compreso e lasciarono il bungalow.

<<poi dici che possiamo fare un po’ di surf?>>

<<puoi fare quello che vuoi tesoro>> disse Harry pensando a quanto sarebbe stato bello comprare un paio di nuove tavole a Louis.

<<okay non mi hanno detto di preciso dove sarà chi farà questo video, ma credo che la cosa migliore sia non pensarci>> fece Harry guardandosi un attimo intorno.

<< che faccio mi levo i vestiti e me lo prendi in bocca?>> disse Louis ironico.

Harry sgranò gli occhi <<facciamo che ti metto la crema?>>

 <<ok>> fece Louis e si mise sulla schiena.

Harry fece uscire un po’ di lozione e iniziò a spalmarla sulle spalle di Louis, poi scese massaggiando il centro e i lati della schiena, poi ancora un po’ di crema sul fondo. Più in basso.

<<vuoi girarti tu oppure mi abbasso io, così ci baciamo>> chiese Harry dopo venti minuti di intenso massaggio.

<<facciamo che ti abbassi tu>> e Louis si mise a sorridere, quasi a ridere

<<che c’è?>>

<<stavo pensando a come verrebbero le foto se fossi io a dovermi girare. Con l’ingestibile erezione che ho in questo momento>>

<<LOU!!!>> fece Harry ma era davvero divertito.

Louis si voltò appena e Harry si abbassò e ci fu un bacio leggero, le labbra si sfiorarono, poi si catturarono per un momento, e poi i due si sorrisero a fior di labbra e poi Harry si buttò disteso accanto a Louis, che si spostò appena e gli morse la spalla.

E magari fu istintivo, magari non fu nulla di che, ma ad Harry venne la pelle d’oca e dovette stringere gli occhi per un momento.

 

I due passarono un po’ di tempo al sole, senza fare nulla, godendo la brezza che arrivava dall’oceano e perdendosi nelle oziose ore del pomeriggio.

<<posso fumarmi una canna?>> Fece Louis.

<<puoi aspettare quando torneremo dentro?>>

<<ok…>> passarono cinque minuti. <<torniamo dentro?>> Harry sorrise.

<<facciamogli credere che siamo entrati a farci una sveltina>> disse Louis.

Harry al momento restò scandalizzato, poi ci pensò su… <<uhm… okay>> e i due si alzarono e andarono dentro al bungalow.

Louis si fumò la sua canna.

<<cosa potremmo fare per renderlo credibile?>>

<<oh, io lo so!! facciamo la lotta!!!>>

Fece Louis

<<Louis sei completamente sballato e io sono venti centimetri più alto e dieci chili più pensante>>

<<saranno quindici centimetri al massimo>>

Allora Louis saltò addosso ad Harry che preso in contropiede cadde all’indietro.

I due lottarono per un po’ e risero e lottarono ancora un po’ senza farsi male.

Poi Louis atterrò Harry e si mise a cavalcioni.

<<prenditi il labbro e succhialo>> e gli fece vedere come.

Harry lo fece e Louis si abbassò sullo sterno di Harry con la bocca e lo morse, poi si mise a succhiare la pelle.

Qualche centimetro sopra al capezzolo. Harry trattenne il respiro.

<<wow, è praticamente un’opera d’arte>> disse Louis soddisfatto, poi arruffò i capelli di

Harry.

<<voglio che pensino che ti ho sbattuto a dovere>>

<<non rischi di eccitarti ancora?>>

<<ci sono abituato, da quando è iniziata questa storia mi faccio minimo due seghe al giorno>>

Harry scoppiò a ridere, poi senza rimettersi in sesto sbucarono di nuovo fuori dal loro bungalow.

 

<<ora posso fare surf?>>

<<sì, ti vado a pretendere la tavola>>

<< la mia piccola geisha>> fece Louis.

Harry fece una decina di foto a Louis che “surfava” e poi prima di cena ne scelse una da postare in instagram

E nel giro di dieci minuti video e foto fecero letteralmente il giro del mondo.

 

“Harry Styles sprizza amore da tutti i pori- Harry Styles e il suo fidanzato beccati in Giamaica guardate queste foto e poi ditemi che Harry non è innamorato- harry coccola il suo Louis al sole caldo dei caraibi etc….”

 

Harry lesse un po’ di quegli assurdi titoli a Louis.

Poi fecero scorrere la dashboard di tumblr.

<<sono dei geni>>

Fece Louis <<hanno beccato ogni segno della nostra sveltina>>

<<guarda questa…. Ahhahah “congrats for the sex”>>

<<ahahahhahahaha li adoro…>> fece Louis <<e devi vedere le cose che scrivono qui>> Louis prese il pc e aprì ao3.

<<Lou!!! Leggi queste cose?>>

<<avevano finito delitto e castigo in biblioteca>> fece Louis ironico.

 

-

 

Il problema è che Louis era passato dalle cose carine e semplici, romantiche e appassionate a quelle erotiche esplicite e pornografiche. Intanto vedeva centinaia di post e fan art con le cose più sconce… disegni espliciti, molto espliciti. Tutto ad un livello artistico superlativo, ma davvero,davvero difficili da sostenere per Louis che non faceva sesso da un po’, continuava a fumare come un turco e si stancava della propria mano.

 

<<Louis!!! ti stai masturbando???>> disse Harry e scappò fuori dal bagno.

Era uscito dal resort per andare a prendere una nuova tavola a Louis ed era rientrato, aveva sentito la musica provenire dalla camera ed aveva pensato che Louis fosse lì, invece Louis era in bagno.

Così lo aveva sorpreso proprio mentre si masturbava in piedi davanti al cesso, una mano appoggiata al muro per bilanciarsi, la testa piegata all’indietro.

Quando Harry aveva gridato per la “sorpresa” Louis si era voltato e fermato di colpo. Non era ancora arrivato al punto di non ritorno.

E aveva cercato di ricomporsi seguendo poi Harry nel salottino.

<<cazzo Harry potresti almeno bussare>>

<<scusa io credevo fossi in camera e … scusami>>

<<non mi importa che tu mi abbia visto, solo lo dico per te, ti sono schizzati gli occhi fuori dalla testa>>

<<scusa è solo che… ma mica ti masturbavi sotto la doccia??>>

<<anche, ma … questa non era prevista>>

<<oh… e cosa l’ha resa necessaria?>>

<<cazzo, hai letto quelle storie?? Quella gente ha una mente malata e perversa, non fanno che scrivere del tuo pene nella mia bocca o del mio uccello nella tua o di te dentro di me o sopra o sotto e scrivono in un modo così realistico e per di più io sono notoriamente perennemente arrapato… ma che è quella?>>

Harry si voltò di scatto… oh, vero. la tavola nuova.

<<ho preso una cosa, per te. una tavola>>

<<un altro regalo Harry?>>

<<mi andava>>

<<non starà diventando una specie di malattia la tua? Non mi devi ringraziare, mi pagano bene, sto con te, faccio quello che voglio e … non mi serve altro, anche se le tue attenzioni mi piacciono, non deve diventare un’ossessione per te prenderti cura di me.>>

<<lo è già… credo lo sia già. Mi dà piacere. non te lo so spiegare. Ne ho bisogno.>>

Louis guardò Harry ed era estremamente sincero e dolce e quasi vulnerabile in quella cosa, allora gli sorrise.

<<grazie>> disse <<è bellissima>>

<<sono felice che ti piaccia e mi dispiace per l’incidente, ma forse non dovresti leggere tutte quelle storie su di noi>>

<<non riesco a smettere. Anche io ho la mia ossessione a quanto pare>>

<<vorrei fare qualcosa, per… farti stare bene>>

<<così potresti trarne anche tu piacere?>> disse Louis. ed era una di quelle cose contorte, da psicanalisi.

Poi Louis sembrò colpito da un’idea tanto assurda quanto perfetta, quanto perversa, e irrefrenabile.

Ma nel momento in cui pensò quella cosa non poté più fermare le proprie azioni.

<<Harry>> disse quasi in un sussulto. <<mettiti in ginocchio>>

Nemmeno ebbe finito la frase che Harry era sulle proprie ginocchia. Era bastato quel tono di voce.

Louis si avvicinò.

Arrivò davanti a quel bellissimo ragazzo.

Al suo ragazzo. Beh, al suo amico.

<<lo faresti per me?>> Harry annuì.

I boxer di Louis scesero dai fianchi, alle ginocchia fino alle caviglie.

<<fallo per me>>

Disse ancora. Harry lo prese.

Lo prese in bocca.

Quasi fosse l’unica missione nella sua vita.

E ogni gemito, ogni urlo di piacere di Louis gli infusero più grinta e impeto ed eccitazione, tanto che venne. Venne ancora prima di Louis, venne con il membro di Louis in bocca e la vibrazione del proprio orgasmo diede il là a quello del _suo migliore amico_.

 

 

-

 

 

La cosa divenne sempre più strana da quel momento in poi.

Era come se la potenza delle loro ossessioni reciproche fosse entrata in collisione e ne fosse scaturita una codipendenza morbosa.

Louis si svegliava al mattino cercando la mano di Harry, la bocca di Harry, il suo corpo ed Harry a volte si svegliava per primo ma fingeva di dormire fino al momento in cui Louis avrebbe richiesto le sue attenzioni.

Poi ad ogni bagno, durante il quale Harry coccolava ogni centimetro di pelle di Louis senza più restrizioni.

La colazione a letto.

I massaggi.

Non avevano mai avuto un vero rapporto sessuale, Harry era le mani di Louis, era pelle quando aveva bisogno di pelle e bocca quando aveva bisogno di una bocca. Se Harry avesse potuto avrebbe masticato il cibo di Louis prima di farglielo ingerire… beh se non avesse fatto davvero schifo come cosa.

E non si sentiva schiavo, si sentiva in paradiso, adorava stancarsi servendo Louis in ogni modo, vendendo il suo sorriso, assistendo ad un suo orgasmo.

Provava tanto piacere quanto Louis in quella simbiosi.

 

a rotoli...

Erano rientrati da una settimana…e anche a casa la routine era sempre la stessa.

 Louis viveva a casa di Harry praticamente.

Regali, bagni, ristoranti, vestiti, e poi sesso. Nello stesso modo, non facevano l’amore, Louis non prendeva Harry, Harry non prendeva Louis, ma la mano di Harry lavorava Louis e se non era la sua mano era la sua bocca.

Si baciavano, leggeri sulla guancia, sulla bocca a volte in modo dolce, specie se c’erano foto da fare, ma non si erano mai dati un vero bacio.

E non avevano mai fatto l’amore.

Un mese a casa e Louis non riusciva più a capire quella cosa e Louis era uno che si faceva domande, poteva sembrare distratto oppure completamente fuori, ma era uno vero, uno che viveva nella verità e quella menzogna e quella cosa morbosa insieme erano un costante dilemma. Voleva risolverlo, voleva parlarne con Harry e capire, perché lui sapeva che togliendo quella cosa avrebbe ritrovato il suo migliore amico. Aveva bisogno del suo migliore amico.

E se mai parlando avessero scoperto che tolta l’ossessione c’era qualcosa, qualcosa di vero da vivere, un sentimento reale allora sarebbe stato pronto a parlare di quello. Anche di quello.

 

Harry aprì la porta e posò alcune cose nell’ingresso.

Aveva svaligiato un intero negozio di videogiochi.

<<scommetto che sono per me>>

<<e per chi altro? Mi piace renderti felice>>

<<lo so>> poi Louis fece quella faccia strana. <<quanto andrà avanti questa cosa, insomma il contratto>>

<<perché me lo chiedi?>>

<<mi sembra una domanda lecita>>

<<non so dirti la data precisa, ma comunque… perché non vieni a vedere cosa ti ho preso?>>

<<Harry… quanto può durare una relazione come questa?>>

<<in che senso?>>

<<insomma… io non sono uno scienziato ma non mi sembra il modo più sano di stare con qualcuno e… non stiamo nemmeno insieme>>

<<so che non stiamo davvero insieme, ma…>>

<<senza ma. Non stiamo insieme e questa cosa è pericolosa. Inizio a spaventarmi, a volte penso delle cose che… non voglio pensare>>

<<quali cose?>>

<<di noi, di me e di te. non so, non mi va che mi vedano come un succhia soldi e non mi va che tu mi veda come un vuoto da colmare>>

<<un vuoto?>>

<<un vuoto, sì. mi riempi di cose. E io ti… ti uso>> Dire a voce quelle cose fece trasalire Harry.

<<tu non mi stai usando>>

Louis che non era uno scienziato, ma aveva dalla sua la cruda verità alzò le spalle.

<<sì. ti sto usando. Noi non stiamo insieme, io non sono il tuo ragazzo e non vorrei dirlo in questo modo ma non ho un altro modo per dirlo… io ti sto usando. Il mio cazzo diventa duro e tu… beh tu fai quello che io voglio che tu faccia.>>

<<non dire così è disgustoso>>

<<è la realtà. oppure dimmi che sei così con tutti i tuoi amanti, o con i tuoi fidanzati>> chiese Louis.

<<non sono mai stato così.>>

<<e io non voglio che mi vesti e mi lavi, era bello ma ora è diventato morboso, non voglio che per te sia una specie di ossessione e non voglio che tu sia una mia ossessione>>

<<mi stai lasciando?>> chiese Harry che sentiva salire rabbia e tristezza insieme.

<<vedi quanto sei assurdo??? Non ti sto lasciando, noi non stiamo insieme.>>

<<ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?>>

<<non ha me, a te stesso>> disse Louis.

 <<perché mi stai dicendo queste cose??? Non sei felice??? ti do tutto, faccio e farei ogni cosa per te e anche in questo momento sai che sarei pronto a… >>

<<non dirlo, non voglio pensarci non voglio cadere in questa cosa. ti rendi conto??>>

<<ma come puoi dirmi queste cose??? Io ho fatto ogni cosa per te, per renderti felice ed ora tu...>>

<<Dio sei più sotto di quanto pensassi, lo capisci perché ti sto dicendo queste cose?>> fece Louis disperato.

<<perché ti è andata storta la canna che ti sei fumato probabilmente>>

Louis alzò le braccia al cielo. <<siamo in trappola, ci siamo messi in trappola, lo sapevo, non avrei dovuto accettare… non avrei dovuto cazzo>>

E poi quella cosa uscì dalla bocca di Harry. <<ti fanno schifo i miei soldi? I miei regali? Tutti i servizietti che ti faccio? Che mi dici di quelli? Perché a me sembri fottutamente contento quando ti siedi in prima classe o fai surf nell’oceano con le tavole che io ti compro e dopo i pompini che ti faccio e le cene che cucino. E l’erba che fumi grazie a me? ti fa schifo quella? oppure è troppo tempo che hai un lavoro? È questo che sai fare??? sputare in faccia alle persone che ti danno qualcosa?>>

Louis lo guardò dritto negli occhi. e freddo disse <<vaffanculo Harry Superstar del cazzo styles, vai a succhiare il cazzo della tua prossima marionetta>>

E passò accanto ad Harry così vicino che le loro spalle si sfiorarono.

<<di classe come sempre, vero Louis?>>

<<togliti il mio nome dalla bocca non vorrei venissi nei pantaloni anche questa volta>> disse Louis e aprì la porta di casa.

<<non puoi andartene Louis. non puoi. Non prenderai una sterlina se te ne vai>> Ma Louis uscì comunque di casa.

Quando la porta si chiuse sbattendo alle sue spalle Harry portò la mano davanti alla bocca. Era come se si fosse reso conto in quel momento di tutte le cose orribili che aveva appena detto a Louis.

E gli venne un conato di vomitò così forte che dovette piegarsi e appoggiarsi sulle ginocchia per non cadere a terra.

E si sentì perso, perso al centro del proprio salotto. Perso e vuoto.

E orribile.

 

-

 

<<Harry stiamo cercando di contattare Louis da tre giorni, ma non risponde. Abbiamo chiamato a casa e sua madre ce lo ha passato, ma anziché rispondere ha riattaccato la cornetta. Dobbiamo risolvere questa cosa. le foto che hai fatto non possono girare a lungo, la gente capirà che non sono recenti>>

<<ma forse se aspettiamo ancora cinque minuti>>

<<possiamo aspettare anche un’ora, ma sai benissimo che non verrà>> disse la donna.

Già. Harry sapeva che Louis non avrebbe più risposto. Più scritto, non si sarebbe più fatto sentire.

I dieci messaggi in cui Harry si scusava per le cose dette erano caduti nel vuoto. Era venerdì.

Avrebbe provato anche con la mail, ma sapeva non avrebbe risposto neanche a quella.

<<Harry, dobbiamo dire che è successo qualcosa. Potresti scrivere un messaggio un tweet. Far capire che le cose non vanno bene e tra un po’ inizierai a farti vedere in giro con Oscar, se hanno amato Louis, impazziranno per Oscar. È uno dei modelli più ricercati>>

<<lo odieranno>>

<<non puoi saperlo>>

Aspettarono un’ora. Ma Louis non venne.

Harry guardò l’acqua della finta cascata scorrere sulla parete.

<<quanto siamo fasulli>> disse e poi si alzò quando arrivò alla porta si voltò e disse <<fate quello che credete giusto. Ma voglio che Louis sia pagato. Per il tempo in cui c’è stato, non m’importa delle clausole. Deve avere i soldi, tutti i soldi. Perché fino a che c’è stato… beh , era perfetto>> e poi <<vi chiedo solo questo, accetterò le vostre e idee e le vostre proposte, ma rispettate questa mia unica volontà>> e uscì.

 

-

 

<<mamma?>>

<<dimmi Boo>>

<<cosa non va in me?>>

<<nulla non va in te. tu sei perfetto>> poi Jay si voltò verso Louis che stava da due ore sulla poltrona a guardarsi le mani. <<sei perfetto, anche con tutti i tuoi piccoli deliziosi difetti>>

<<e quali sono?>> chiese sinceramente Louis.

<<sei vero, vero in modo a volte eccessivo, ci sono cose che a volte penso potresti non dire, ma so che non puoi farne a meno. Sei aperto agli altri, ma allo stesso tempo è come se non lasciassi mai entrare veramente nessuno, come se cercassi di mantenere le cose ad un livello superficiale, forse perché lo trovi più divertente… e poi sei un ribelle naturale, appena una cosa diventa un obbligo, tu lasci. So che non ti piace sentirtelo dire, ma arriva un momento in cui le cose tendono ad andare in una determinata direzione e ostacolarle le rende peggiori. Devi assecondare la corrente e vale per tutto. non equivale a farsi trascinare, ma significa lasciarsi andare, essere consapevoli di dove si deve andare. Tu sei un fiume. Vuoi arrivare all’oceano. E i fiumi fanno tantissime curve. E ti obbligano a curvare con loro. se continui a costruire dighe finirai col frenarti e farti male e basta. A volte è bello lasciarsi andare, specie quando si sta per arrivare a destinazione>>

<<dove l’hai letta?>>

<<da qualche parte>> Jay sorrise. <<e poi Louis, trovati un lavoro. E fa che non dipenda da un uomo.>>

<<oh…>>

<<io so un sacco di cose che tu credi di nascondermi molto bene.>>

<<lo vedo>>

<<e fuma di meno>>

<<okay ora basta>> disse Louis e sprofondò nella poltrona a guardare fuori dalla finestra.

<<quindi con Harry è andata male davvero?>>

<<peggio, molto peggio>>

<<devi soffrire molto>>

<<nah, non più di tanto>>

 <<non mentire. So quanto lo ami.>> Louis sobbalzò.

<<lo amo?>>

<<oh tu sei innamorato di Harry dalla prima volta che vi siete visti, e lui lo stesso>>

<<mamma, non è un romanzo di Jane Austen>>

<<perché ne hai mai letto uno?>>

<<uff… io non amo Harry, era mio amico, ma le cose… non lo so, sono cambiate>>

<<e non c’è rimedio?>>

<<non lo so, ma è una di quelle cose in cui se ti butti finisci sotto al tram>>

<<se stiamo parlando dello stesso tram, deraglierebbe piuttosto che farti male>>

<<invece mi ha preso in pieno, non si è fatto nessun problema.>>

 

# essere veri

Harry aprì il portatile e andò nella casella della posta.

Nessun messaggio da Louis.

Provò a digitare qualcosa, ma Louis aveva già ricevuto dieci “mi dispiace per le cose che ho detto”

“mi hai ferito, ma ho sbagliato a dire le cose che ho detto” “so che pensi le cose che hai detto, ma io no . scusami, se puoi”

“vorrei tornare indietro e rimangiarmi quello che hai detto, so che tu non lo faresti, ma io sì. puoi dimenticare?”

 

Prese la chitarra e i propri fogli e si accorse che non scriveva da un sacco di tempo.

Insomma quello era il suo lavoro?

La sua passione, la sua vita.

Che aveva fatto?

Che aveva fatto tutto quel tempo?

Poi si rese conto che aveva speso ogni energia a cercare di soddisfare i bisogni di Louis.

Senza che Louis gli avesse mai chiesto nulla.

era diventata la sua compensazione, la sua dipendenza.

Ma cosa stava compensando?

Cosa voleva davvero?

Lui amava la musica e non aveva scritto nulla e amava Louis e non aveva fatto altro che … Amava Louis?

Amava Louis.

OH Mio Dio, lo stava comprando?

E si rese conto che Louis aveva ragione su tutto.

Si erano distrutti.

Prima di tutto era terrorizzato che Louis lo vedesse come l’ennesimo datore di lavoro che se lo tromba nel retrobottega. E che lo vedesse come un lavoro, un dovere,  quando Louis gli aveva detto che era felicissimo , ma Harry aveva avuto paura comunque perché Louis era uno che si stancava sempre di tutto e così era passato alla seconda fase della malattia, ovvero: non farlo stancare, imboccarlo, lavarlo vestirlo, preparagli valige, svuotarli valige e poi tolta la fatica non voleva che sentisse di aver bisogno di qualcosa e allora era scattata la terza fase della malattia riempirlo di cose, perché non desiderasse altro, perché pensasse di avere tutto perché  non scappasse da Harry in cerca di qualcosa di più. E poi era successa quella cosa, in cui il bisogno di Louis era diventato di altro tipo ed Harry era praticamente già in ginocchio, ancor prima che Louis glielo chiedesse, lo stava supplicando di usarlo anche per quella cosa, per quel piacere. perché Louis trovasse tutto. ma così facendo lo aveva chiuso in gabbia.

E nessuno in tutto quel periodo aveva mai parlato d’amore. E lui amava Louis, lo amava così tanto.

 

-

 

<<sono arrivati i soldi del contratto>> disse Jay <<ho controllato l’estratto conto, ti hanno pagato comunque tutto>>

<<non mi frega nulla di quei soldi, usali per le ragazze>>.

<<Louis, sono un mucchio di soldi, perché non ci fai qualcosa di importante>>

<<tipo?>>

<<investiti in qualcosa in cui credi. Pensa a te. al tuo futuro>> E Louis che aveva mille risposte, non disse nulla.

Forse aveva ragione Harry, non su tutto, non per come lo aveva detto, quello era stato orribile. Ma forse era ora di non aspettare che qualcuno lo cercasse per dargli un lavoro, solo perché Louis e perché c’era la speranza di poterselo sbattere.

Cosa che a Louis non era mai costata nulla.

Per poi scappare fino alla prossima occasione assurda piombata in qualche modo, da mischiare col sesso e risputtanare ancora.

Era un bel casino, neanche lui riusciva a spiegarsi come funzionasse il suo cervello.

La cosa che lo feriva era averlo fatto anche con Harry.

Era diventato il ragazzo da riempire oppure svuotare all’occorrenza.

Fai girare tutti su un dito e poi li molli quando ti sembrano dei poveri pazzi ossessionati da quello che non possono avere… Ma non se lo aspettava da Harry.

Perché era diventato così?

Perché aveva iniziato a trattarlo a quel modo, lui non avrebbe mai lasciato il proprio migliore amico, amava Harry.

Amava Harry?

Amava Harry.

Cazzo! Amava Harry.

Forse avrebbe dovuto dirglielo. Così Harry non avrebbe pensato di doverlo riempire di cose per non farlo scappare.

Anche perché alla fine era successo comunque e Louis non avrebbe dovuto permettere al proprio migliore amico di diventare un uomo schiavo del proprio giocattolo.

Che casino. Più ci pensava e più si rendeva conto di quanto avessero sbagliato, entrambi.

Ma era tardi. Ed era difficile spiegare quella cosa anche perché quando ci aveva provato Harry era impazzito.

E non aveva capito. e anche se aveva chiesto scusa con i messaggi, Louis sapeva che non aveva ancora capito, voleva solo riaverlo indietro.

 

 

 

-

 

 

Fu un mese dopo che le cose per Louis furono tanto palesi quando dolorose.

Non c’erano state mail Non più messaggi.

Una volta avuti i soldi nessuno lo aveva più chiamato.

Una delle sorelle gli aveva chiesto <<allora è vero? non stai più con Harry>>

<<no. Succede>>

<<oh, ora capisco perché ha scritto quella cosa>> poi aveva detto <<beh comunque è uno stronzo.

Sta già con uno>>

E quella cosa gli aveva spezzato le gambe.

Era salito in camera di corsa ed era andato a cercare le ultime notizie.

Così aveva visto la “cosa” scritta da Harry.

_I hope life treat you kind._

Certo solo uno come Harry avrebbe potuto usare un verso di witney Huston.

e poi l’altro messaggio due settimane dopo…

 

_vorrei dirti che …nkjdnhfcvjbncdnhv_

_e spero tu capisca_

cosa che a tutti sarà sembrata assurda e idiota, ma che Louis come predetto aveva capito. benissimo.

E tre settimane dopo le foto. Harry che aveva una faccia che nemmeno sembrava la sua in giro con questo ragazzo.

Oscar. E chi cazzo è???

Modello.

Oh eccolo! Il modellino.

Beh almeno erano una coppia equa, anche se Harry era più bello, sempre il più bello.

Un angelo.

Così scrollò la pagina di tumblr.

I commenti lo lasciarono di stucco.

Qualcuno ovviamente si era già inventato il nuovo nomignolo.

Harscar… Dio che schifo! a due ore di cammino da mordor troverete il castello di harscar… da rabbrividire. Pretenzioso.

Pensò e sorrise.

Qualcuno postava e ripostava  il verso di Whitney e quel tweet assurdo di Harry e dicevano tutti che erano stati scritti per Louis, che Harry amava ancora Louis.

Che Harry era miserabile con questo Oscar, che era ancora innamorato di Louis.

I commenti erano tanto ironici quanto disperarti. E il nome di Louis non era scomparso per nulla.

Accidenti! Gli veniva voglia di mandare un messaggio “non siate duri con lui, non nominatemi, per favore, non fategli male ancora, sono bastato io a rovinare ogni cosa, lasciatelo in pace” e poi c’erano le sue foto con Harry.

La scena della crema sulla spiaggia, i baci, i sorrisi.

La foto di Louis che surfava con la didascalia di Harry.

“si può invidiare l’oceano? ;P”

Beh era anche un po’ spinta… Louis sorrise e poi scoppiò a piangere, singhiozzando.

E non riusciva a non guardare quelle immagini e non riusciva a smettere di piangere.

 

-

 

In qualche modo altri mesi passarono.

Harry lavorava al proprio album, forse il più triste, ma anche il più carico di emozioni vere. Avrebbe potuto intitolarlo “avere Louis e perdere Louis e provare a vivere e sentire la mancanza di Louis"

Aveva retweettato un paio di volte “la tua assenza è un assedio” e i più scaltri avevano capito che tutte le foto e le copertine con il bel modello non erano nulla. c’era solo e sempre Louis dietro ad ogni cosa.

Ma le copertine e le foto uscivano e ogni volta per Louis, a casa, era un colpo al cuore. Cercava di non guardare, ma era così difficile.

Non voleva farsi male, ma come si fa a non farsi male? a non cercare il dolore. Se è legato alla persona che ami. Di cui sei perdutamente innamorato. ma che ti fa paura, che pensi di aver perso, che pensi di aver distrutto mentre distruggevi te stesso… Il solito casino.

L’amore. Non finisce mai bene, anche solo per il fatto che finisce.

 

-

Louis non riuscì a non farlo. Sapeva che Harry sarebbe stato ospite per un’intervista e si sapeva, perché la voce girava ormai da giorni, che avrebbe parlato della propria situazione sentimentale.

Coming out in piena regola insomma.

Louis decise di guardare. Perché quello era stato il suo migliore amico e si sentiva di doverlo supportare, comunque, nonostante tutto.

Specie in una cosa come questa.

 

Quindi si mise davanti al pc. Per la diretta streaming.

 

-

Harry conosceva quasi tutte le domande dell’intervista anche perché erano state concordate, quello che non sapeva è che ci sarebbero state delle immagini.

Glielo dissero poco prima dell’inizio della diretta.

<<non di Louis, per favore, non di Louis>>

Disse, ma non abbastanza ad alta voce perché qualcuno lo sentisse.

 

L’intervista partì in modo tranquillo.

Alcune immagini di lui, dei fan e alcune cose scritte in giro riguardanti la sua “situazione”

<<quando abbiamo visto le prime immagini di con, beh, con il tuo ex ragazzo credo si possa dire così, siamo rimasti alcuni sorpresi altri meno, in che momento hai deciso di “dichiararti”>>

E via. Sullo schermo appaiono le prime immagini. Appena scorge il viso di Louis Harry si volta di scatto e chiude gli occhi. e cerca di formulare un pensiero che abbia un senso.

Sa cosa deve dire, sta parlando di sè , conosce i motivi per cui ha voluto smettere di mentire, ma

Louis è… è così difficile guardare. È così difficile…

<<qua eravate in Giamaica giusto?>>

Harry non guardare, ma è più forte di lui.

<<uhm… sì, noi… noi abbiamo fatto una piccola vacanza in Giamaica>> poi ancora qualche frame del video e poi le foto scattate da Harry, le foto “fintamente”rubate di loro due.

<<noi, eravamo in Giamaica>> disse e gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime, ma non poteva piangere in diretta, cercò di darsi un tono, in qualche modo. si schiarì la voce. Louis tra le onde. _si può arrivare ad invidiare l’oceano?._

_Merda…_

<<scusate io… non sapevo delle immagini, eh, io non credevo, ma si possono togliere le immagini per favore>> il mento che trema <<scusatemi potete per favore>> una supplica strozzata, gli occhi gonfi di lacrime, la prima che sta per affacciarsi, la prima che scende e Harry si porta la mano all’angolo dell’occhio <<scusate…>>

<<okay, prendiamoci due minuti di pubblicità>> fece la giornalista.

 Louis non credeva a quello che aveva visto, anzi ci credeva. E lo provavano le sue stesse lacrime e lo distruggeva vedere Harry così distrutto a sua volta.

 

Quando l’intervista riprese partì proprio da dove Louis non avrebbe voluto, ovvero la nuova storia di Harry. questa volta l’immagine era da copertina. Lui e quell’Oscar.

<<beh però ti sei ripreso molto bene>>

<<io credo sia stato importante per me fare questo passo perché non potevo vivere mentendo, non intendevo fare una dichiarazione, perché non dovrebbe essere una cosa sensazionale il fatto che mi piaccia una persona del mio stesso sesso. Essere gay non dovrebbe far strabuzzare gli occhi a nessuno, non in un mondo giusto ….>> e poi andò avanti dicendo quello che non era riuscito a dire per via delle immagini di Louis.

<<beh è anche un passo avanti, insomma chi non vorrebbe stare con te e chi non vorrebbe stare con un modello bello quanto Oscar…>>

<<certo.>> fece Harry distante.

<<e ha più sentito Louis? voglio dire il passaggio è stato repentino, molti si chiedono se le due cose non siano coincise, l’uscita di Louis e l’entrata di Oscar>>

<<NO! Mai, non avrei mai tradito Louis per nulla al mondo. Mai. lui è… lui era il mio migliore amico e io… lo amerò per sempre>> disse

L’intervistatrice fece uno strano sorrisetto. Sapeva di aver fatto un gran bel Goal.

 

A Louis quasi cadde il portatile dalle gambe.

 

Poi lei sfoderò la spada, quella che teneva dietro la schiena.

<<beh… l’importante è andare avanti giusto? Tu l’hai fatto e anche Louis sembra averlo fatto. Abbiamo alcune foto che lo ritraggono in dolce compagnia>>

 

e sullo schermo apparvero delle foto di Louis con un ragazzo moro, fuori da un negozio. intravide che il negozio si chiamava LT sports e qualcosa... ma l'attenzione venne catturata dai due ragazzi che camminavano uno accanto all'altro sorridendo. e Louis era bellissimo.

 

<<ma che cazzo!!! Quello è Zayn!!!>> fece Louis.

 

Harry guardò la foto e chiunque lo stesse guardando in quel momento vide il suo viso cambiare e il suo cuore sgretolarsi.

<<no, no! Quello è Zayn, non farti fregare Harry, non farti fregare!!!>> fece Louis gridando contro il monitor.

Ma Harry non conosceva Zayn e non sapeva delle cose che erano cambiate nella sua vita.

<<no, merda!!! Quello non è!!! Brutta troia lascialo stare!!!>> gridò Louis.

 

<<oh…>> fece Harry. <<sono contento per lui>> ma non sembrava contento per nessuno, specie per sè stesso.

 

-

 Se qualcuno avesse chiesto <<harry è quel tipo di star scontrosa e capricciosa che sfascia le cose in camerino?>> tutti avrebbero risposto… >>Harry styles?? No, quel ragazzo è oro puro. Quel ragazzo è d’oro non farebbe mai nulla e se mai dovesse far cadere un fiore lo raccoglierebbe e gli chiederebbe scusa>>

Beh…

Harry Styles stava sfasciando nell’ordine: una sedia, lo specchio, un cesto di benvenuto, una cartelletta, un vaso di fiori e piangeva e urlava e imprecava.

E intanto i blog e i giornali e le televisioni si riempivano di quell’intervista pietosa in cui si vedeva Harry distrutto da un ricordo, che non era nemmeno reale, ma questo loro non potevano saperlo.

 

Nel giro di due ore Harry era su un aereo.

 

 

-

 

 

Louis si alzò e andò al negozio. Poi fece il suo giro al centro sportivo. Pranzo con Zayn.

Di nuovo al negozio, poi allenamento piccoli, doccia. E di nuovo al negozio.

Verso le sette di sera era pressoché deserto tra gli scaffali.

Andò a fare i conti per chiudere cassa.

 

<<te l’ho già detto oggi che hai una faccia veramente di merda?>>

 <<cinque o sei volte. ma iniziavo a sentirmi meglio, quindi grazie.>>

 <<e tu mi hai detto perché?>> fece Zayn.

<<non ho dormito stanotte, per un cazzo>>

<<devi fumare di più>>

<<devo smettere di guardare tv spazzatura>>

<<devi smettere di piangere sul tuo ex>> Louis alzò le spalle.

Zayn gli mandò un finto bacio e poi uscì dal negozio.

 

La porta sembrò non chiudersi, perché Louis non sentì il campanello. Stava per alzarsi da sotto al bancone ma poi lo sentì.

Prese il plico dove teneva gli scontrini e sbucò da sotto al bancone E si trovò davanti Harry Styles.

<<cazzo>>

Fece

Harry lo guardò.

<<il tuo ragazzo stava uscendo e io sono entrato>>

<<il mio cosa?>>

<<il moro, un po’ pretenzioso per te no?>>

<<è il mio socio>>

<<il tuo socio?>>

<<sì. grazie alla fondazione Styles mi sono trovato un lavoro per cui nessuno mi potrà più licenziare, a meno che ci sia la possibilità di autolicenzarsi, ma non credo>>

<<puoi sempre scappare>>

<<no, non mi sto così sul cazzo>>

<<oh bene, buono a sapersi>>

<<ottimo anzi. Come va col nuovo succhia cazzi, oh no, aspetta… di solito sei tu che… ho qualche doppione dei videogiochi che mi hai comprato, vuoi darli a lui?>>

 <<no.>> fece Harry.

Okay, non era così che si erano immaginati la cosa.

Harry era andato a cercare Louis perché era geloso marcio del tipo delle foto e non era giusto che qualcuno lo avesse, qualcuno che non fosse lui. e che lo amava. Lo amava, aveva capito cosa aveva sbagliato e ora voleva solo amarlo, ma la risposta di Louis lo aveva da subito spiazzato e poi erano uscite quelle cose, cose che forse Harry meritava.

Louis non si aspettava Harry e la sorpresa non aveva mai giocato a favore delle proprie reazioni.

Non sapeva gestire lo stress delle cose inaspettate.

 

Si guardarono per un po’.

<<che cosa vuoi Styles? Vai dal tuo amico e lasciami in pace>>

 <<io volevo chiederti scusa>> disse Harry.

<<okay, me lo hai già detto nei messaggi>>

<<ai quali non hai risposto>>

<<chi tace…>>

<<certo, ma mi sarebbe piaciuta una risposta>>

<<scuse accettate, adesso vai. Dal tuo coso, come si chiama? Ha pure un nome del cazzo>>

<<come si chiama il tuo?>>

<<il mio cazzo?>>

<<no, il tuo ragazzo>>

<<chi? Zayn? non è quello che pensi>>

<<e cosa devo pensare?>>

<<è il mio socio. Non devi pensare nulla, anzi pensa al tuo modellino>>

<<non è mio, non è nulla, tutti sanno che è una finzione>>

<<già ho letto>>

<<letto? Leggi?>>

<<non montarti la testa. E poi non mi stupisce che tutti lo abbiano capito, insomma io l’avevo detto che sei un attore di merda>>

<<sì, sono un attore di merda. E poi c’è quell’altra cosa che tutti dicono>>

<<cosa?>>

<<che sono innamorato del mio ex fidanzato>> Louis lo guardò negli occhi.

<<ma qui si sbagliano perché è vero che sono innamorato ma non del mio ex fidanzato>> precisò Harry.

Louis sembrò colpito dritto nel petto. <<bene, hai detto quello che dovevi dire? adesso levati dal cazzo, okay?>>

<<non ho detto tutto>>

<<sì invece>>

<<no, ho appena iniziato…>> fece Harry

<<senti questo è il mio negozio e io ti sbatto fuori, okay? Che cazzo!!! Prima mi vedo quella cosa di te in televisione e poi vieni a farmi una mezza piazzata per zayn perché pensi sia il mio ragazzo e poi mi dici che sei innamorato, ma non di me. wow. Grazie per aver chiarito la posizione, c’è

“coso” in macchina che ti aspetta per andare in chiesa oppure… sei venuto a gongolare?>>

<<no>>

Harry sorrise.

<<hai un sorriso del cazzo, levatelo.>> fece Louis.

Ma Harry sorrise ancora di più. <<mi è sempre piaciuto sentirti dire la parola cazzo, so che è una roba orrenda e non si dice, ma a me piace come lo dici>>

<<okay, cazzo, ora, cazzo, Styles, levati dal cazzo okay?>>

<<no, non ho finito>> fece Harry

<<non mi frega un cazzo di sapere di chi sei innamorato>>

<<e perché no?>>

<<perché non sono io!!!>> fece Louis << cazzo!!!>>

<<sì che lo sei>>

Louis sgranò gli occhi.

<<hai appena detto che non sei innamorato del tuo ex ragazzo che tutti si sbagliano a pensarlo>>

<<tu non sei il mio ex ragazzo. Noi non siamo mai stati insieme>> fece Harry come avesse detto la cosa più normale e logica del mondo, in effetti non faceva una piega.

<<oh…>>

<<oh…>> fece Harry.

Louis si schiarì la voce.

<<di me?>>

<<sì. e Louis avevi ragione, ho capito perché te ne sei andato. Ho capito, voglio solo che tu sappia che non ti stavo comprando, avevo paura, la paura fa fare cose assurde.>>

 <<lo so bene, credimi>> disse Louis.

I due si guardarono.

E si guardarono.

<<io… non sono andato via da te, sono andato via da quella situazione. Non sono mai andato via da te. mai.>> fece Louis.

Harry annuì. <<lo so, ho capito, vorrei solo non aver detto quelle cose orribili, ma ero come impazzito, tu andavi via e io… non avevo capito>>

<<avrei dovuto dirlo subito, avrei dovuto dirti che ti amavo ed essere il tuo ragazzo, per davvero, non per finta.>> disse Louis.

Harry fece un enorme sorriso.

<<mi amavi?>>

<<ti amavo e ti amo.>> chiarì Louis.

Harry fece il gesto di voler scavalcare il bancone che li divideva

<<non provarci!!! cazzo non voglio passare la sera al pronto soccorso>>

<<hey! Lo potrei fare tranquillamente>> disse Harry e fece il giro del bancone, inciampando in un paio di scatole.

<<sì lo vedo.>> fece Louis sorridendo.

Harry gli arrivò a un millimetro dalle labbra.

<<okay ora ti bacio>> E così si avvicinò.

E lo baciò, le braccia di Louis si sollevarono per finire intorno al collo di Harry, una mano si infilò tra i suoi capelli.

<<è la prima volta che ci baciamo, lo sai?>> disse Louis.

<<già… che idioti a non averlo fatto prima>> fece Harry

Louis si spostò un attimo indietro e guardò negli occhi Harry. << a me i pompini non dispiacevano>> fece e i due si misero a ridere, poi si baciarono ancora.

<<indovina? Ho un retrobottega. Ed è tutto mio>>

<<mi ci porti?>>

Louis annuì e morse il labbro inferiore di Harry.

<<come la metti col tizio in macchina?>> chiese Louis.

<<quale tizio? Non c’è nessun tizio in macchina. Sono solo>>

<<beh meglio. e come la metti col modello del cazzo?>> chiese di nuovo

<<è un modello di Gucci. Ma non è più un mio problema. l’ho fatto liquidare mentre venivo in aereo. Dopo aver litigato con tutto il mio management e aver distrutto un camerino>>

<<il lato oscuro di Harry Styles, mi piace>>

Harry allungò le mani fino al fondo schiena di Louis.

<<Il lato B di Louis Tomlinson… mmm… mi piace>> fece Harry.

E poi andarono nel retrobottega.

 

**Author's Note:**

> scusate gli errori.  
> alla prossima  
> mi potete trovare qui  
> http://batterseaghost.tumblr.com/


End file.
